The big day
by Ichabod Cullen
Summary: Harry and Ginny are finaly getting married. What's going through Harrys mind? Going over changes.
1. The First Night

Harry stood in front of the magical mirror taking in the sight of his reflection in its green dress robes and black silk shirt underneath. He tried to ignore the mirror saying things such as "Fix your hair boy" and "Your robes are askew." He saw absolutely no point in the mirror complaining about his appearance. He knew bloody well that this was as good as he was going to look all day. He didn't have to try too hard to ignore it because he was feeling as though he was about to die of nerves. In less than an hour, he was going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. The girl of his dreams who he had only knew a couple years but knew she was the one. Soon, Ginny Weasley would become Mrs. Potter. He still remembered that amazing day. The day that seemed so long ago.

Harry's eyes itched with tiredness as he sat alone in the common room reading Quidditch through the ages for the sixth time. After getting tired of seeing a chaser struck in the head with a bludger for what seemed like the millionth time he finally got bored and shut his book.

He looked up to see that Ginny was entering the room. He realized she was wearing a thin shawl covering what he had dreamed of seeing for so long. His eyes looked her up and down and he saw her smirk at him as he turned away, blushing. Had she seen him checking her out? He had noticed how beautiful Ginny was over the last few summers. How her flaming red hair shone in the sunlight. How her brown eyes gleamed everytime she was overcome with happiness. She wasn't just Ron's little sister anymore she was all grown up. And in this shawl, Harry knew it now more than ever.

Now she stood next to him and just stared down at him. Harry started to feel very uncomfortable. He loved when those eyes that reminded him of Honeydukes chocolate looked at him but when he normally wanted to be in on why she was looking.

"Can I help you with something?" he finally asked.

Ginny lost her cool suddenly blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's alright" Harry said chuckling a little. He knew he had to tell her just how beautiful she looked in that shawl that night and how he would love to take her back to her dormitory but not now.

"So what are you doing down here so late anyways?" he asked.

Ginny looked nervous and she blushed again. "I have to tell you something" she said looking down at the floor. "Have you noticed that the last year or so we've started spending more and more time together away from Ron and Hermione?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. Escpecially concidering once they started snogging they were impossible to live with."

Ginny smiled. "Exactly. And I remember when you and I shared that big bag of chocolate frogs."

Harry cut her off. "And I ate more than half the bag and threw up?" They both shared a laugh at the memory.

"Remember how you laid your head in my lap till your stomach settled?" Ginny asked sounding more than a little hopeful.

"How could I forget?" Harry knew where this was going and his heart was jumping into his throat.

Ginny paused. She knew if she was going to get the courage to confess to Harry, now was the time.

"Well, on that day I realized something. I realized that I had never fully lived until I was there to take care of you, and that I…" She lost her nerve just as soon as she gained it.

Harry took the opportunity of her silence "I think I know what you're trying to say." He took a deep breath knowing he'd have to say this just right. "You mean to say that when I hurled chocolate that you realized we were meant to be?" He stopped and let that mull over in his mind. _What the hell was that?_ He thought. Not exactly the most romantic thing in the world.

Ginny however seemed like those were just the words she wanted to hear. She pulled him up by the hand and led him to her dormitory.

They lay in Ginny's bed three hours later, both sweating, Ginny half-asleep with her head on Harry's chest, Harry breathing heavily. Ginny couldn't have been any happier. She was having the most romantic night of her life and was now listening to Harry's steady heartbeat under his chest, which had been heavily toned from Quidditch. Harry looked down at her, kissed her forehead and whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you Ginny."

She was almost asleep by now. But she had just enough energy to let out the words. "I love you too Harry."


	2. The Wedding

"Harry? Harry!" Harry jumped. He was so lost in the memory he had nearly forgotten where he was. Ron was looking into the room and smiling.

"They need you out there mate." Ron said, walking toward him. He laughed as he looked Harry up and down.

"You look exactly like I did on my wedding day." He said, taking in Harry's askew robes. As he moved to help him fix it he smiled at him.

"So, nervous?" he asked.

"Not really. I figure the hard part is over. I mean she said yes and I got her here right?" Harry had spent the last thirty minutes telling himself this to calm himself down.

"Yeah." Ron replied. "Which is sort of odd mate. I mean as a friend, you're not the most attractive guy she's dated."

This is why Harry was proud to be gaining Ron as a brother in law. He always knew just what to say.

They embraced and Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." Harry said. And before he even noticed where he was going, he was standing next to Ron who was gesturing down the aisle. Harry looked out across the Great Hall and saw Mr. Weasley walking down the aisle with Ginny in his arm. He smiled slightly as he saw Mr. Weasley wiping a small tear from his eye conspicuously. The wedding march was making him very nervous. Ginny was just as beautiful as ever, walking up to him wearing the most beautiful white gown he had ever seen. As Harry took her hand in his, he felt the warmth of her tiny hand in his callused ones. They looked at each other for a minute.

Ginny looked into his eyes and asked "Harry do you think we're ready for this?"

Harry nodded "Well, if you're not sure I can always eat another whole bag of chocolate frogs."

Ginny smiled. "I think that's the last thing we need right now." The Wizard acting as the minister stated that in honor of the family members and loved ones lost in the past war there would be a moment of silence. Harry remembered all their funerals. George, Remus, Tonks and most of all Dumbledore. He had to suppress a sob as the ministering wizard started the ceremony.

"Harry Potter," he started in a wizen voice. "Do you take Ginny Weasley to be you lawfully wedded wife to love to..." Harry listened but still stared at Ginny as he remembered a day that took even more courage than facing Voldemort himself.

Harry and Ginny walked down the cobble-stone streets of Hogesmeade hand in hand. Harry was feeling extremely happy. He was with the girl of his dreams, huddled up for warmth in his favorite place in the world plus little did she know that he had a little surprise for her at the end of the night. They walked into the Three Broomsticks to shouts of greetings from their school friends. Harry, who had graduated the year before had some trouble recognizing how much people had changed, considering he had been gone most of his 7th year. They sat at the bar and bought steaming mugs of Butterbeer. They greeted many of their friends and even saw Draco Malfoy across the bar. Harry thought he might have seen Draco grin at them but he doubted it.

Harry was pretty glad he and Ginny had become a couple because everyone else was paired up. At the next table Ron and Hermione were snogging like the end of the world was near. Harry couldn't help but laugh as Hermione turned to reapply her lipstick and Ron looked over at him and gave him the thumbs up. Somehow, Harry knew that this was the right time for Ginny's surprise. It was their one year anniversary and he couldn't wait till later that night.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked her "Do you mind if I asked you something?"

Ginny looked at him flirtatiously "Well, that depends on what it is."

Harry looked at her lovingly. "Well, do you remember exactly one year ago just how you confessed your love for me?''

Ginny blushed "Ugh. How can I forget? I got you in the sack by telling you I was attracted by the way you hurled chocolate."

"Woah! Too much information!" Ron shouted.

Ginny shot him a glare. "Who asked you? Go on Harry."

He got down on one knee, pulled out a small black and gold box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring with emeralds and rubies. "Ginny, I guess I can say I want you to throw up chocolate with me forever. Will you marry me?"

Ginny was on the verge of tears. "Yes Harry." Harry got up kissed Ginny and looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked dumbfounded He grinned and gave Harry the thumbs up once more. Hermione laughed whole-heartedly at Harry's proposal but to Ginny, it was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard.

Harry was jerked back to The Great Hall. In time to hear the minister say "Till death do you part?" In one split second the memories of laughing with Ginny, eating chocolate frogs, lying in Ginny's lap, her laying on his chest in the middle of the night. Was he really ready for this? Was Ginny ready? Was he ready to make a lifetime commitment? He suddenly realized that Ginny and he wouldn't have done this if they weren't sure this is what they wanted." So without so much as a second of hesitation he said "I do." The wizard turned to speak to Ginny as Harry once again faded into memory.

Harry and Ginny slid out of the fireplace into the Burrow. Well, Ginny slid and Harry tumbled into a heap onto the floor. He coughed great amounts of dust. "Damn, I hate floo powder."

Ginny helped him up and called everyone downstairs. Harry put his hand in hers.

"Ginny? Do you think they'll be ok with this?"

Ginny smiled at him "Harry, I love you and they know that. Plus Mum loves you just as much as I do. They'll be thrilled!"

Everyone ran downstairs except for Ron and Hermione who came down two minutes later. Hermione was pulling at her shirt and she looked as if her lipstick were smudged on Ron's mouth. His hair looked as though he had just got out of bed (which Harry had suspected.) Ginny showed the family her ring and Mrs. Weasly squealed like an excited schoolgirl, ran over and hugged both Harry and Ginny. When they were able to breath again Harry took a handful of floo powder meaning to call on Sirius. But he soon realized his mistake and left the powder to drop back into the vase. 

Harry was on the verge of tears when he heard "I do." His heart leapt. This was it the moment of truth. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny square on the lips. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were crying and Ron and Mr. Weasley and George were laughing. Harry smiled and looked at Ginny "Well we've done it."

"Yeah I guess we did"

They left The Great Hall and headed to the banquet hall for the reception.


	3. The reception

CHAPTER TWO: THE RECEPTION  
  
Authors notes: I do not own Harry Potter or "Will you be there" (That would be cool). So now that we got that out of the way let's get started  
  
The reception was great. It was wizard wedding tradition for the bride and groom to pick a song. They finnaly decided on the muggle singer Michael Jackson singing "Will you be there?" They danced for a few minutes and slowly everyone started to come out onto the floor untill everyone was dancing. Harry told Ginny he had to go outside to get some fresh air. The truth was that he thought he had seen something following him ever since he left the Burrow and he wanted to see what it was. He saw the ghost of his parents walking up to him. He felt as though he was going to cry as he walked up to them slowly and hugged them both. The only thing was that they were as solid as a normal person. James looked at his son. "You've made a fine decicion son. This girl is quite a catch." Harry suddenly asked "Why are you both so solid now?" Lily and James smiled at eachother and then at Harry. "Well you know how before the wedding you wished that your parents could see it?" James asked. Harry nodded "I think so." "WellI guess someone heard your wish." Harry smiled. "Do you mean?" Lily smiled back. "Yes Harry We're back." and she hugged him again. Harry went inside with his parents following him. Ginny ran up to him she gaped at the two people standing behind him. "Harry are those people who I think they are?" Harry kissed her and said "Yep." Sirius walked over shook hands with James hugged lily and started talking to them. Lupin soon joined them and then the Weasleys. They seemed to be talking as though nothing had happened and for sixteen years Lily and James had just been to the store to buy milk. Harry and Ginny decided they should make themselves scarce and they went over to talk to Ron and Hermione. They found them under a table covered with a long white tablecloth . They had probably hidden under there to get some "private time" Ron's hair was once again mest up and Hermiones lips had lost their reddish color. They sat for a few hours and just sat talking for about five hours before Ron and Hermione decided they should go home and put their baby to bed. Harry and Ginny decided to leave. Harry suddenly thought of something he had forgotten to buy a house. He explained this problem to his parents and told them that they were all staying at Sirius' house. Harry and Ginny kissed once more as harry picked her up set her on his Firebolt and flew ahead of his parents to Sirius' flat. Harry picked Ginny up carried her through the door and from that night Ginny was known as Mrs. Potter. 


	4. Epilogue

Authors Notes: In the last chapter I know that Michael Jackson dose'nt have the most romantic music in the world but I was watching Free Willy and I love that song. Plz R/R if you read if not at least Email me.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Harry stood in the hospital lobby. He was definately freaking out right now. He was hoping Ginny would be allright. He couldn't belive it. He and Ginny were going to be parents in a matter of... well he didn't know but he hoped it would be soon. He and Ginny had talked about having a baby but in a strange way he had never thought it would really happen. After a long time of sitting around and ordering at least five butterbeers to calm his nerves a nurse came out of a hospital room door. "Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry stood up This was the second time in nine long months that he felt that he was going to die of nerves. The nurse smiled at him "Mr. Potter it's over you can come in now." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran into the room and saw Ginny she looked sweaty and tired. cradled in her arms was a baby. Harry could have laughed out loud except for the fact that he was speechless. He walked over sat next to Ginny and looked at his child. Ginny smiled and handed the baby to Harry. He took his new son and noticed the resemblance of Ginny and him. His son had strands of jet black hair and it looked as messy as Harry's always was. He couldn't see his eyes but Harry knew that when he opened them he would have the deep brown eyes he had looked into for all these years. He looked at Ginny "Did you name him yet?' Just as Ginny was going to answer the door opened. The Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin and Harry's parents all walked in. Mrs. Weasley looked at the baby in Harry's arms and burst into tears. Harry handed the baby to her and she sat beside Ginny. "What's his name?" she asked. Ginny smiled "That's exactly what we were talking about before you all came in. This is good now I can tell averyone." She pointed at the wristband on the boy's wrist. Mrs. Weasley looked at it and read out loud "Harry James Potter II." Harry was stunned he looked at Ginny and she hugged him. "Ginny are you serious?" "Yes Harry I'm sure."  
  
**  
  
A few weeks later Harry and Ginny walked into their new three story castle. They were both afraid that they wouldn't have enough money for a house. But it turned out that once a new member of a wizard family was born you got a huge amount more money. Harry tried not to use any of James' money so he used the rest of his inheritence from his parents to buy the best house he and Ginny could find. They walked upstairs put James to bed and sat down in front of the fire to wait for the family to show up. Everyone came in about five minutes and had a good time. Harry looked in the direction of James' room and smiled. He had a son. He was married to the girl of his dreams. And He was going to make the best of it.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This was my first attemt of a romance so if you liked it I can write alternate versions of this stories and others. If you're tired of all this romance and want some Horror and comedy PLZ read and Review my other stories. 


End file.
